Love blossom
by piguin
Summary: "Mana mungkin kita pacaran. Ya kan, Sakura?"/ Kalimat ini lebih dari sekedar penolakan. / S-Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri/ SasuSaku AU


**Judul : Love Blossom**

 **Author : Piguin**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Prompt : 10**

 **Kategori : SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary : "Mana mungkin kita pacaran. Ya kan, Sakura?"/ Kalimat ini lebih dari sekedar penolakan. / S-Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri/ SasuSaku AU**

Happy reading...

.

.

Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya dari dulu. Hanya saja, ini tidak semudah itu.

Dia, sangat tidak terjangkau. Bukan apa, Aku berada di sekitarnya, selalu, tentu saja. Tapi, hanya sebagai _sahabat_. Aku juga tidak kalah populer darinya. Bahkan menurutku, aku lebih populer dibandingkan dengan dia yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan kesiswaan.

Lihat saja dia. Aku juga tidak buta. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sempurna. Dia punya semuanya. Semua yang diinginkan para gadis. Termasuk Aku, tak terkecuali.

Aku pernah mengatakannya saat Aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia hanya diam dan menyentil jidatku. Aku tau dia mendengarku. Aku tau dia menganggapku serius. Aku tau dia tak menjawab agar Aku menyerah. Aku tau. Aku tau. Aku rasa, dia hanya tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami dari kecil.

Setelah itu, Aku tak lagi memamerkan perasaanku padanya. Tidak lagi, sampai hari ini. Walaupun Aku tau banyak gosip mengatakan bahwa dia dekat dan menjalin kasih dengan beberapa gadis, nyatanya dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan sesuatu yang spesial tentang seseorang. Dari itu Aku tau, dia tidak sedang menyukai seseorang. Atau, apa mungkin Aku yang terlalu bodoh?... entahlah.

Selama ini Aku berbohong. Aku berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nyatanya Aku memendam semua. Perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, benar-benar _tidak apa-apa_ bagiku.

* * *

"Kau sudah tau? Try Out akan dimulai minggu depan" Aku tau bahwa dia sudah tau. Aku hanya ingin mendengar komentarnya.

Dia mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju tempat biasa kami menunggu bus. Kami duduk di halte. Dan bus yang kami tunggu seakan membiarkan kami menunggu-lama.

Aku melihatnya mengotak atik smartphone-nya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Dia begitu serius. Apa, pesan dari seseorang? Yang special? Tunggu, jantungku mulai berhenti berdetak. Mulutku tak sanggup menanyakannya. Aku memegang ujung rok pendekku-meremasnya. Keringat dingin seperti air terjun meluncur ke bawah daguku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Menghapus imajinasi sialanku tadi.

Aku meliriknya lewat bahuku dan menggeleng "Tidak" Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri sambil menunjuk smartphone-nya. "Kau, serius sekali" Nyatanya tampangku lah yang paling serius dibanding ekspresinya sekarang.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tangannya. "Oh. Aku sedang mencari referensi Universitas yang akan Aku tuju. Dan, Aku masih bingung"

Wajahku cerah seketika. Tapi masih _speechless_ sambil tersenyum bodoh _._

"Kau ingin mengambil fakultas apa?"

Aku masih tersenyum "Kedokteran" sekilas Aku memanyunkan mukaku "Tapi itu sangat sulit"

Dia membalas senyumanku, sedikit "Tidak apa. Aku akan membantumu"

Dan waktu berjalan sangat lambat ketika Dia tersenyum-ini jarang terjadi. Dan Aku tidak tau harus memasang tampang seperti apa. Dan Aku hanya diam tertunduk. Aku senang. Tapi ini seperti boomerang pada diriku sendiri. Aku berdebar. Dan Aku tau, ini tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh dan _Aku tidak apa-apa._

* * *

Hari ini hari pertama Try Out diadakan. Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan kerja kerasku selama ini. Aku berharap ujian masuk Universitas akan semulus ini. Agar Aku bisa berada di Kampus yang sama dengannya. Pulang bersama, seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Bersamanya.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Teriak temanku dari belakang-Aku tau itu Ino, dia menabrakku. Tasku terjatuh.

"Aw..! Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mengambil tasku dan mengibaskan debu yang menempel di sana.

Ino hanya meringis. Tapi tak memudarkan sunyum lebarnya.

"Kau tau apa, Sakura. Sai.. Sai dan Aku, kami berpacaran" Matanya berbinar seolah dia memenangkan lotre.

"Aku senang. Akhirnya" Ya, Aku senang jika temanku senang.

"Dan Kau tau, dia menungguku di gerbang sekolah untuk kencan"

"Dan Aku tau. Itu artinya sekarang. Dia akan marah kalau Kau membuatnya menunggu lama" Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Ino. Ia berlari sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ah, jatuh cinta. Semenyenangkan itukah jika memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Sakura" Suara baritone itu lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lupa. Dia di sebelahku. Dia menonton sinetron alay antara Aku dan Ino barusan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Maaf Aku mengabaikanmu. Ayo pulang"

Tapi Dia, tidak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa Kau masih menyukaiku?"

Telingaku seperti tuli. Aku memasang tampang terbodohku dan berkata "Apa?"

Dan Aku membuatnya mengulang kalimat tanya yang sangat tidak ingin Aku dengar.

Dia memejamkan mata sebentar dan membukanya lagi "Sakura, apa Kau masih menyukaiku?"

Angin terasa seperti badai.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Dan mulutku. Oh mulut sialanku sepertinya sudah tak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya.

Bunuh Aku sekarang. Itu akan lebih baik.

* * *

Ujian Try Out telah berakhir dan ujian kelulusan akan dimulai dua minggu ke depan. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku. Aku belajar terus menerus seperti orang bodoh. Dan yang Aku lakukan memang membuatku terasa bodoh. Aku mencoba melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian tempo hari. Itu membuatku resah. Dimana Ia menanyakan perasaanku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Aku ingin menjawabnya. Tapi Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Harusnya Aku katakan saja sekalian, memendam ini bertahun-tahun rasanya sesak. Agar Aku tau, tidak ada harapan di mana Aku berharap. Akhirnya, Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengajaknya pulang. Setelah itu, kami tak pernah membahasnya lagi. Sama sekali. Pecundang. Ya. Aku seorang pecundang. Pecundang yang malang.

BRAAKK. Seseorang menggebrak mejaku. Bukan. Beberapa siswi, adik kelas?

"Katakan Sakura. Kalian berpacaran. Benarkan?" Karin, Dia ketua ekskul Cheerleaders. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya selama dulu Aku menjabat sebagai Bendahara OSIS. Tapi, apa yang kulewatkan sehingga mereka seperti ini?

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka semua menatapku dengan garang. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka seperti anjing tetangga sebelah rumah.

"Itu tidak benar" Suara itu. Suara yang bisa membuat Aku hidup sekaligus mati. "Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Sakura" Dia menoleh ke arahku "Mana mungkin kita pacaran. Ya kan, Sakura?"

Bahkan Dia mengatakan dengan tampang datarnya. Seolah itu mudah dilakukan.

Dan Aku, sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Ini, lebih dari sekedar penolakan.

Aku hanya tertunduk lemah. Dia bahkan membunuhku berkali-kali. Dan Aku sudah tak mendengar lagi keributan setelahnya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli mereka menganggapku apa atau sampah.

* * *

Berakhir. Aku ingin perasaanku berakhir.

"Apa? Kau akan kuliah di luar negeri?" Aku lagi-lagi seolah tak percaya pada pendengaranku.

"Iya. Aku sudah diterima di sana" Jawabnya.

Pantas saja, Dia tidak bingung belajar. Walaupun Aku tau Dia memang jenius. Aku benar-benar merasa-sekali lagi-hancur.

"Oh baguslah" Suaraku melemah.

Baguslah. Jadi Aku tidak perlu lagi bertatap muka dengannya. Jadi Aku tidak perlu lagi pulang bersamanya. Jadi Aku tidak perlu lagi menunggunya. Jadi Aku tidak perlu lagi merasa berdebar. Jadi, jadi, Aku telah hancur. Mungkin dengan ini, Aku bisa segera melupakannya. Aku menangis. Selamat tinggal.

* * *

Kami telah lulus. Aku diterima di Universitas yang aku inginkan. Besok adalah hari keberangkatannya ke luar negeri. Oleh karena itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku di balkon kamarnya. Karena, mungkin aku takkan bisa lagi berada di sini untuk selamanya. Aku ingin menangis.

"Kenapa serius sekali menatap bintang?" Tanyanya. Dia duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menggeleng. Aku hanya meliriknya. Aku tidak ingin Dia melihatku yang hampir memecahkan tangis ini.

Aku mengalihkannya dan suaraku sedikit bergetar "Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

"Agak siang"

Aku benar tak bisa menatapnya sekarang. Haruskah Aku pulang? Kepalaku sepertinya pening.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kapan Aku kembali?"

Aku menoleh cepat dan air mata sialanku menetes perlahan. Dia tertegun melihatku. Dia mengusap air mata di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia memelukku. Aku terisak hebat di dadanya. Dan aku mengakui kebodohanku kali ini.

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mengelus rambutku. Aku mendongak tanpa menjawab. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tampangku sekarang.

Dia menghapus air mataku sekali lagi. Lalu menarik daguku. Dan semua terasa begitu cepat sekaligus lambat.

Dia menciumku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Hangat. Perasaanku hangat seketika.

Dia melepaskan bibir kami tapi masih tetap memelukku. "Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini padamu"

Wajahku memanas melihat tatapannya.

"Selama ini Aku menahan diri. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan siapapun. Karena itu, tunggulah Aku sekali lagi. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan kuliahku secepat mungkin dan ketika aku kembali, aku akan menikahimu" Ini seperti bukan Dia. Dia yang kukenal amatlah irit bicara. Dan bertanya dan menjawab seperlu mungkin. Ini luar biasa.

Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Aku mengangguk dan kehilangan kalimatku.

Dia tersenyum dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menciumku lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Dan kami tertidur bersama di balkon.

Aku juga ingin bertanya padanya, darimana Ia tau bahwa selama ini Aku masih memendam perasaanku dan menunggunya, tapi bibirku semalaman dibungakam oleh bibirnya. Aku tidak peduli besok kami akan bangun kesiangan. Ibuku pasti akan marah. Dan Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi esok dunia masih berputar atau tidak. Yang jelas, malam ini kami menikmatinya.

Aku benar-benar sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **OhEmJi Hellaww,...**

 **Setelah lama hiatus, tau-tau muncul sambil bawa-bawa banner BTC.**

 **Saya pantas dibunuh**

 **#AmpunMaaaakkk**

 **Saya tidak berharap menang sih, Cuma mau ngeramein event ini.**

 **See yu bubaaayy**

 **Review n Flame saya terima, tapi jangan lupa klik favo yaa.. hihii**

 **Saya Author paling baik yaaa... mau aja nerima flame #wkwkwkwk**


End file.
